switched sides
by KODfreak
Summary: requested by Jazzymao, Cindy and Jazmine swith looks ans personalities. sort of twilight zone. ONE-SHOT


A/N requested by Jazzymao, who makes pretty cool stories!

Witness if you will, two girls who are at a house, getting ready to meet some friends. The two girls are Jazmine Dubois and Cindy McPhearson. No one knew it except for them, but they both had crushes on their friends. Jazmine liked Huey Freeman, and Cindy liked Riley Freeman. But today, things will be a bit different, as the two girls will switch looks, creating a whole new chapter in the book of… the twilight zone.

"So Cindy, are you ready to go to the Freeman's yet?"

"No, actually I think we should do something just ta mess wit em."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We should switch looks for today, just to see what they will think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, dey would notice us."

"You're right! Let's do it!"

Cindy and Jazmine switched clothes. Jazmine gave Cindy her pink sweatshirt dress, while Cindy gave Jazmine her long white T shirt and baggy jeans. Cindy then took one ball of Jazmine's hair and tightly braded it. She took the other one and did the same. Jazmine took one of Cindy's braids and un braided it. She took a vacuum and sucked at her hair, then released it, which made it big and poofy. She did the same for the other. The headed out the door and walked to the Freeman's house.

Meanwhile Huey and Riley were in the living room reading a book and listening to music. They heard a knock on the door. Thankfully, Robert was able to answer the door before any argument could take place.

"Hi little baby and cutie pie!" Robert said not knowing that they were different people.

"Boys! You're little friends are here!"

The two girls went over to the boys. Riley was the first to take notice.

"Damn Jazmine! If you want Huey, he's over dare."

"I'm Cindy stupid!"

"Wha?" Riley looked into Cindy's eyes. That was definitely Cindy. But she looked just like Jazmine, but more girly.

"Cindy? Wat da fuck?"

"You like me? I thought I would try a new style."

"Uh…"

"How do I look?" Cindy asked posing.

"You look…tight."

"Aww, thanks Reezy!" she said hugging him.

"Uh Cindy?"

"Yes Riley?"

"Why you huggin me?"

"Uh…" she said letting him go. She did not know why she hugged him. Sure, she was in love with him, but she never hugged him. She blushed while she thought about it.

"C-merph, your cheeks are red."

"Uhh… never mind."

Meanwhile Jazmine was trying to get Huey's attention.

"Yo Huey, look up at your nigga!"

Huey immidiently put down his book and made a face full of shock.

"Jazmine… what did you say?"

"I uh… was talkin about me, homie."

"Jasmine!" 

"AAHH! Why da hell am I talking like dis! Huey! I'm scared!" she said hugging him.

Meanwhile

"Hey Riley, want to go to the hill?

"Why?"

"We… always go there?"

"Uhhh. Whateva." He said walking off with her.

"Huey! Why da hell am ah talkin like dis? Why!"

"I don't know why, but I would appreciate if you would stop."

"But ah can't stop!"

"Jazmine, stop for me, please."

Jazmine looked into Huey's eyes. Her face began to heat up.

Meanwhile Riley and Cindy were at the hill.

"So C-merph, why did you want to come up here?"

"Well, I just wanted to spend time with you is all." Cindy answered, smiling.

"Cindy… what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?

"You all acting like Jazmine!"

"I always act this way!"

"Whateva."

"It's fine, just walk me back to Jazmine's, okay"

Riley sighed.

"iight."

As they walked down the hill, Riley felt and arm around his waist. His face turned red. He decided not to say anything, because strangely, he enjoyed it. They reached Jazmine's house, and Cindy looked at Riley.

"Thanks Riley." She said softly while smiling. This caused Riley to feel a very weird feeling in his stomach. She then reached over and kissed him on the lips. Riley was speechless, but he kissed back , taking advantage of the situation.

"See you tomorrow, Riley!" she said as she went inside. Riley tried to make sense of what happened as he walked home.

Meanwhile Cindy went up the stairs to meet Jazmine in her room.

"Hey Jazmine, I finally kissed Riley, and he kissed me back!" 

"Damn girl! You Kissed Reezy! Huey kissed me! He wuz all like, Jazmine Please don talk like dat, then he kissed me ta get me ta stop!"

"Well, we had fun, so let's switch back!"

So they switched their clothes and re did their hair.

"Whoa Jaz, wat just happened? I remembered what I did, but I forgot what I said!"

"Let's just be ourselves, I don't want to talk to Huey like that again.

"Yeah, I don think Reezy like me actin like you."

Just then the phone rang in Jazmine's room. Cindy answered it before Jazmine could.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cindy."

"Hi Reezy."

"Listen… I was wonderin if you… wanna be more than homies."

"Like?"

"You know, you could… be ma… girlfriend"

"Riley, I'd love to be yo gurl."

Riley's yelling and cheering could be heard by even Jazmine.

"Aww, I'm so happy."

"Okay Riley," Cindy said giggling.

"Huey wants to talk to Jaz."

"iight."

Cindy handed the phone to Jazmine.

"Hi Huey!"

"Hey Jazmine, about that kiss…" 

"I know Huey! I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Oh thank god you are back to normal! Don't ever change again!"

"Huey."

"I… Jazmine."

Riley could be heard in the backround saying "Just do it man!"

"Jazmine… I love you."

The phone line went blank. Jazmine dropped the phone in shock.

"Jaz, you okay?"

We all wonder is opposites attract. Could a simple change of clothes and style make the body react in such a way that it could manipulate the brain to do this? It's just another unsolved question in the deep, dark, regions of… the twilight zone.

The end.


End file.
